Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for facilitating communication across multiple locations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) application for providing multiple location networking capabilities to subscribers using a predetermined dialing scheme, such as an abbreviated dialing scheme.